Lost Past
by shadowneko003
Summary: Rockman Classice meets Rockman X series! Wonder whatever happen to the original Rockman crew? Look no further. Indefinite Haitus
1. Prelude: The Past

Hi! Ummm, this is my first try at the classic Rockman & Rockman X storyline. I am disregarding the Rockman Zero storyline as for the fact that I never played them before but have seen the endings. And to tell you the truth, I didn't like the 4th ending that much. For those of you who played Zero 4 and saw the ending, you know what I mean. crys Well, enough about that. As I said before this is my first time writing about classic Rockman & Rockman X so I want you to tell me if its sucks, needs to be taken down, good, excellent, etc. I take any reviews, except for flames. But my main goal is if I got their personality right. Especially Blues, Forte, and Zero. I heard that Zero was a wimp in the manga, and I never really played the classic series. I mean for pete's sake, I couldn't even die in Rockman 8! But I know enough to see what their personalities are like. Although I'm still not sure if Forte is going to appear in it... So when you're done reading this fanfic, hit the review button and tell me what you think.

".." talking (..) action '..' normal thinking

---------------------------------------

Prelude: The Past

---------------------------------------

"Dr. Light!" a girl yelled. "You've got to get yourself to safety first!"

"Not until I know you six are safe first!" an elderly man known as Dr. Thomas Light replied.

The emergency alert system was going hay wired. A high-energy reading was headed their way and Dr. Light knew that the defense system wasn't going to cut it. He hurried his "children" downstairs below the lab, to the room where Rockman X laid. He quickly shoved them inside their assigned capsules.

"Papa, save yourself first!" the blue one pound on the glass from the inside.

"Just a few more seconds," Dr. Light whispered.

"Forget us, old man!" the one with the yellow scarf yelled. "Get yourself out of here!"

A sudden thought ran through the doctor's mind, 'Blues, you really care for me...Thank you."

Just as the thought finished, the capsules, containing Blues, Rock, Roll, Tango, Beat, and Rush, began to fill with cryogenetic fluid. As the fluid filled up, tears came pouring out of all of them.

"Papa!" screamed Rock.

"Dr. Light!" the other yelled.

"Know that I love you all. If I don't come out of this, take good care of X," Light said as the fluid completely filled the capsules. He then lowered them two levels beneath their current positions and into a secret room. He did the same to X's capsule but put him in another room as a seventh capsule will not fit with the rest. He was about to set the capsules to activate again in 30 years, if he were not able to. It then went black. X's capsule never had an activation date because he did not put one in. The others read 100 years...

-  
Please don't kill the neko. I tried my best. Please tell me what you think. This is what I "think" happen in the end of classic Rockman. Review! XX P.S.  
Is Tango a boy or a girl? And can Beat talk human talk? Please help me! 


	2. Prelude, Pt 2:The Discovery of Rockman X

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm a happy neko:3

Disclaimer: This entire chapter came from the booklet of Rockman X 1. It belongs to CAPCOM. I own nothing of it except for that little interjection after the April 15 entry. Enjoy!

-  
Prelude, Part 2: The Discovery of Rockman X -------------------------------

From Dr. Cain's Journal

April 8th

"Still nothing. For the last month, I have been sifting through the dirt trying to find a fossil record that would verify my findings on Mesozoic plant life, but so far I have come up empty. Tomorrow, I'll move my archaeological dig to a new site. Maybe I'll have better luck."

April 9th

"Set up camp at the new site and laid out a preliminary groundwork for the dig. I got some odd readings at location E-46. It looks like something metallic is buried several meters below the surface."

April 10th

"I can't believe what I found! Several meters below the surface was the remains of a lab. Although most of the lab was damaged, I did manage to find papers that indicate that it belonged to the famous robot designer, Dr. Thomas Light. I've begun to review what is left of Dr. Light's notes and it looks like he was onto a major breakthrough. The notes keep referring to "the capsule"."

April 13th

"I found it. Standing 14 meters high and 8 meters wide, the capsule was hidden underneath a collapsed ceiling. Even underneath all that rubble, the capsule has remain intact and was still running some sort of diagnostic when I found it. There is a warning on the capsule, but all the indicators on the capsule show green. It should be safe to open it. I'll know tomorrow."

April 14th

"Today I met "X". Not simply a robot, X is something totally different. Light has given him the ability to think and make his own decisions. At times, X seems more like a man than like a machine."

April 15th

"Light was a genius! I've been going over his design notes and they are a quantum leap beyond anything the world has ever seem. Using them as a guide, I may be able to replicate his design and integrate them into a new generation of robots. I'll begin transporting X and the rest of Dr. Light's things back to my lab tomorrow."

-  
Unknown to Dr. Cain, there was another room right next to X's. He was so occupied with the discovery that he failed to notice a door that lends to that particular room. The room where Dr. Light's "children" were. It went unnoticed.  
-  
November 22nd

"With X's help I have completed my first "Reploid". Although I don't completely understand how all of Dr. Light's systems works, I was able to make some minor modifications and the Reploid seems to be functioning perfectly. His strength and intelligence seem limitless and he is fully able to make his own decisions. In fact, we got into our first argument. How intriguing!"

January 3rd

"The new reploids have been running off the assembly line for several weeks. It's amazing how easily they have been able to adapt to even the most difficult jobs. It still is a bit odd to see them working side by side with humans, but everyone seems to be happy to accept them."

February 16th

"Three reploids went "maverick" today and injured two people before they were stopped. This is the third instance of this type of behavior and I still have no idea what is causing it! There is some talk about stopping the assembly of any more reploids, but I don't think it will happen. Maybe we've become too dependent on them...

The council has now decided to set up a group of "Hunters" to destroy any Maverick before it can cause injury. The reploid named Sigma has assigned to lead the Hunters. Sigma is one of the most intelligent reploids I've created and contains my latest circuit designs. His systems should be immune to any problems."

May 16th

"It's been two months since Sigma took control of the Maverick Hunters and he and his hunters have been able to prevent any further injury to the population. Everyone is starting to breath a little bit easier...I am a little worried about X. He seems unsure of his place in life and what Dr. Light had planned for him. But, given time, I'm sure he'll find his way..."

June 4th

My worst nightmare has just come true. Sigma went Maverick today and took most of the other hunters with him. His motives are unclear, but it seems that he "decided" that humans are inferior and limiting the growth of the Reploids. For that reason, he decided that all humans should be eradicated.

Most of the population is in hiding or trying to flee the city. I'm not sure how long we can hold out against Sigma's forces. I fear I have built the Reploids too well.

X is taking the news of the war very personally. He wants to join Zero, the new leader of the Maverick Hunters, when he goes after Sigma. I'm doubtful of their chances, but I won't stop him. Something has to be done..."

END -

-  
This is basically what the instruction booklet said in Rockman X 1. I just added that little interjection for my story to take place. I know this was not what you guys expected but yah... The next chapter is calledChapter 1: Awakening. So review please? By the way, would anyone consider being this story's beta reader? 


	3. Chapter 1: Awakening

Neko-chan: Um… hi? Would anyone care to beta (proofread, make suggestions, etc.) to this story? It would be greatly appreciated if someone volunteers. Thanks for all the reviews! And as promise, they will wake up in this chapter. I apologize now if any of the characters are out of character because I have not played any of the Rockman classic games, therefore I might have gotten some of the personalties wrong. Read author's note in Prelude: The Past

Zero: Neko-chan does not own any of the Rockman© characters. We all belong to CAPCOM.

Neko-chan: Zero-kun, who says you get to say the disclamier!

Zero: You didn't want me to say it?

Neko-chan: NO! I wanted Rocky to say it!

(Rock sticks his tongue out at Zero.)

Zero: Why you little brat!

(Zero chases Rock around)

Neko-chan: (sweat drops) Aaaa...On with the story!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Awakening

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere under the ruins of an old laboratory, hidden beneath the rocks and broken parts, a door stood out, unscratched. Beyond the door was a hidden room, overlooked by explorers before. Six capsules lay there, unknown to the outside world, untouched by anything. In fact, the room was in tip-top shape for its years. Every machine was still functioning properly.

The cryogenetic fluid began to drain from the capsules, causing what's inside to stir.

"Papa!" yelled the boy one.

"Dr. Light!" yelled the others.

The blue one dropped to his knees crying.

"There, there, Rocky," the red and gray one tried to comfort his little brother. "…Roll, can you find out if the computers are still working?"

The girl, Roll, about to cry herself, but listened to her brother's request. She was very surprised when the computers were working and decided the first thing to do was to find the date. Her eyes widen, "Blues, Rock, the date is May 2, 21XX."

"100 years…" Blues' eyes were the same as his sister, but you couldn't tell because of his visor.

"You have finally awaken, my children," a male voice echoed. A hologram of Dr. Light appeared. "I am sorry that this happen. And since you are watching this message, you must know that I am no longer off this world. I have prepared you for the worst that may come. I have installed a program into your capsules that modified your power, during your sleep, to almost that of X's. But I truly hoped that you would not need them as I hope that you all woke up in a world where robots and humans live in harmony. I want you to know that I love you all; be safe and look after each other and X." The hologram faded out.

"Meow!" meowed the green cat.

Blues petted the cat, "I know Tango, I know."

Irregular Hunter HQ 

It was just your ordinary day at HQ. Irregular Hunters Zero, Axl, and X were at their desk doing reports. Well, at least Axl and X because everyone knew that Zero and paperwork just don't mix. Spotters Alia, Layer, and Pallette were at their navigation desk monitoring any unusual activities.

Just as Alia was finishing up her round, she noticed something on the screen, "This is strange.."

X, hearing Alia's comment, walked up to her, "What's strange?"

"X!" she jumped. "You startled me."

"Oh, sorry. So what's strange?"

"There," she pointed, "Usually that place has no activities what so ever. But today, I looks like everything just started up for no apparent reason."

The place struck X, 'No way.'

Zero walked up to them, "Hey, that's Light's old lab isn't it?" He looks to X. "X?..HEY, X!"

"Huh?" X snaps out, "Yeah."

"Dr. Light's lab?" Alia was confused. "Something is definitely wrong here. That place isn't supposed to be active."

"Well then, X and I will go have a look at it then!" Zero exclaimed.

"Alright, take two ride chasers and check it out," Alia responded. "And come back safely."

"Will do." Zero dragged X to the ride chaser hanger.

"ZERO!" X struggled.

"Hey, wait up!" Axl was about to catch up to them but Alia stopped him.

She shakes her head, "I think its personal this time, Axl."

Axl nodded his understandings and headed back to work.

Ride Chaser Hanger 

"Hey, Ken," Zero called, "We need two ride chasers!"

"Right, right," Ken replied as he began to set up the ride chasers Commander Zero requested.

Within a few minutes, the chasers were setup and the Hunters were on their way. They arrived at their destination within an hour and started exploring the run down lab. There wasn't really must left, but Zero knew that X wanted answers to what Alia found. They went into the room where X was found and notice a door.

On the other side of the room 

"Blues, Rock!" Roll called her brothers. "Sensors show that there's people outside."

By now, Rock had stopped crying. He looks to his brother; they both nodded. Their left(?) hand retracted and their gauntlets were formed. They didn't know to what extent the capsules had modified their power so it would be wise not to use a charged shot.

The door opened slowly, making the _swoosh_ sound. Blues saw what looked like Wily bot and fired. This also caused Rock to fire. The shots knocked down both the intruders down.

"What the HELL!" Zero's left(?) hand retracted and formed the Z-Buster.

And before long, it turned into an all out plasma battle. It was until Roll saw clearly who her brothers were fighting. "X?…Is that you?" She looked at the blue one. "X!"

The battle stopped.

"What are you doing here, you Irregulars?" demanded X. X may be one of the best Irregular Hunters, but sometimes he just clueless. Like now.

"Irregulars?" asked Blues. He looked at the so-called X; it finally clicked to him that it was X. "We're not Irregulars. Don't you know who we are?"

"If you're not Irregulars, as you said, than what are you?" X asked back.

Rock looks to Roll, "I can't believe he doesn't recognized us!"

"Well, he only met us once, Rock," Roll replied.

"Hey, blue boy over there looks like you, X," Zero stated.

"HEY!" Rock gives Zero a glare.

"You're..Rockman.." X mumbles loudly.

"YUP!" Rock smiled.

'That guy X's with. He looks a lot like that bot Wily was building,' thought Blues.

Just then, a huge explosion erupted outside.

(static) "X…Zero------Can--ou--ear me?…This—s-Alia…"

"This is X, we read."

(static) "Irregular…outside----Bad co--ect-on."

"Alia?"

"…."

"ALIA!"

-------------------------------------------------------

Again if you guys want me to update faster, then tell me to get off my lazy a and type this story. I admit I am really lazy. In fact, I have the next chapter all written out on paper right now, but I'm just too lazy to type it. Bad neko! (hits self)

?Is it their right hand or their left hand that forms their gauntlets?

To Any .EXE fan: How old is Enzan?


	4. Chapter 2: Who are you again?

Neko-chan:…………… Hello…..

Rock: Where have you been, Neko-chan? The readers are wondering what is going to happen to us.

Neko-chan scratches her head and laughs nervously: Well, I had to study for a test.

Rock: What test?

Neko-chan: coughsatcough

Rock: I see. Will you continue the story now that the test is over?

Neko-chan: Yes.

Rock: HOORAY!

Neko-chan: Roll, have you seen Zero-kun around here lately?

Roll: No.

Neko-chan looks to Rock. Rock shakes his head.

Neko-chan: I wonder where he is?

Roll: All characters in this story are owned by CAPCOM unless otherwise stated.

Neko-chan: Flame Bomber belongs to me unless I missed it and there really was an Irregular name Flame Bomber in the games.

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Who are you again?

------------------------------------------------------------

"Alia…Alia, do you read?" X tried to reconnect to HQ.

The room started to rumble again. X turned to Zero, "Looks like communications with HQ are scrambled. We're on our own."

Rock looked at Blues with a worried expression, "What's going on?"

"I don't know, Rock."

The rumbling came closer and closer until it broke through the wall.

Zero stared at the newcomer, "Who the hell are you?"

"The Zero and X?" It was surprised. "It is I, Flame Bomber, who defeat you!"

Zero, with his Z-saber, and X, with his X-buster, charged at the newcomer and the battle began. After a few slashes and plasma shots, the Irregular notice Roll, standing there unprotected. Flame Bomber noticed this and headed towards her. Rock and Blues saw this happening and ran to help their sister, charging their busters as they ran. By the time they got in front of Roll, their busters were already charged and ready to fire.

"_Iikee!_" Blues released the charged shot.

"Super Rock Buster!"

'Super Rock Buster?' thought X.

The two charged shot left a hole in the Irregular's chest, causing their enemy to fall backwards.

"This can't be happening. Master W..--" He fell down and cease function.

"You're Rockman, aren't you?" asked X.

"You're as dense as Rock, X," Blues stated.

"Hey!" exclaimed Rock.

"What? You really are."

"Some big brother you are Blues."

"Heh, I try not to do my best." The two brothers began arguing.

"Ignore them. They're always like this." Roll said.

"He's really…You're really.." X began.

"Yes, he's Rockman, hard to believe it, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

The little dispute between Rock and Blues had ended, with Rock in a headlock.

"We don't except you to welcome us with open arms," Blues stated.

Roll smiled, "What he means is that take as long as you want. We'll be waiting."

"What great news, X!" Zero gave X a hard pat on the back, which caused X to gag. "You'll finally get to know your family! Get the answers to all your questions."

"After all these years.." began X.

"Something happened weeks after you were built and Papa shoved us into the capsules and …" Rock began to cry.

X caught onto what Rock was saying, tears also came out of his eyes. "I see, Rock. Thank you."

(static) "Zero…X.. Do you read?"

"Zero here. We read you loud and clear Alia."

"You've defeated the Irregular?" she asked.

"Well, yeah, but not us."

"Huh? What do you mean not you two?"

"Rockman and Blues destroyed the Irregular."

"You mean Rockman X and somebody named Blues did, right? Who is Blues? I'm also detecting six other signatures there. Are they all right?"

"No, I don't mean Rockman _X_. I meant Rockman, _the Rockman_ and his older brother, Blues. And everyone's all right, just a few dents."

"Zero, you're kidding. You don't mean _the Rockman_ that fought in the Wily Wars. Not to mention his brother. That's impossible! They shouldn't even be still functioning in this time!"

"They're still functioning. I'm looking at them right now." Zero looks over to the Light bots as they explain what happened to them to X.

"I don't feel like arguing with you, Zero. Just head back to HQ. Alia out." And with that the line went dead.

Zero turned to the computer, "Looks like that Irregular did a number to the computer."

"That?" Roll looked at Zero, "We've already input all the data into our processors."

"Okay, lets head back to HQ then." Zero was about to drag the Light bots to the door when…

"Zero, we only have two ride chasers," stated X.

"Oh…"

"Rush, can you transform, boy?" asked Rock.

"Aup!" Rush transformed into hover mode.

"I think the jet flyer still works," Roll pointed to the jet flyer in the corner. Surprisingly it didn't get damage in the fight.

"See, X, problem solved." Zero dragged X out the door. The Light bots followed their new friends as it was better than staying here and crying their hearts out for Dr. Right.

Zero and X got onto their ride chasers. Rush, with Rock and Roll on board, followed behind them. Blues had don the jet flyer and was behind them.

/About an hour later/

They had arrived at IHHQ and met up with Alia, who was shocked when she saw who the Hunters were with.

"You weren't joking Zero when you said Rockman and Blues," Alia told Zero.

"Would I joke about this sort of thing?"

"You are _Zero_."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?"

"Shouldn't we explain this to Signas?" asked X.

Out of nowhere, for something strange reason, Signas walked to them, "Explain what, X?"

"Commander!" X was caught of guard.

"We found Rockman and his siblings," Zero stated plainly.

Signas looked at Zero, confused. He turned to X, "Indeed, he is right here, Zero. You do not need to state the obvious."

"Not _Rockman X_, Rockman _Rockman_."

"So….WHAT!" Signas exclaimed. "You two found the legendary Rockman!"

X, Zero, and Alia nodded.

"The one who fought in the Wily Wars!"

They nodded.

"One of Right's greatest creations!"

They nodded.

"Are they here?"

They nodded.

"I have to see this," Signas mumbled. "Where are they?"

The three Reploids lead Signas to the 17th Unit Rec. room. There, the Right bots were watching TV. The robots had heard someone enter the room and looked up. Signas stood there, staring at them as if they would disappear anytime soon.

"Hi, I'm Rock! Who are you?"

"Rock, this is our Commander, Signas." X said.

"Blues."

"Please to meet you. I'm Roll."

Later, in Signas' Office 

"So, let me get this straight," Signas looked at Alia, X, and Zero. "Alia got a reading at Right's old lab, and you two went to go check it out?"

The three nodded.

"There you found a hidden door in the room X was found…You entered and Blues shot Zero and a battle begun. Then a Irregular showed up, tried to attack Roll, and Rockman and Blues blew a hole in it. That was when you two realized who they were."

X and Zero nodded.

"And here we are, having this conversation."

"That's about it Signas," Zero stated.

"So now we have the most famous robot of all time in the 17th Unit Rec. room…..Well, X, looks like you're not the only one left after all."

"Huh?" X was confused.

"You have, what humans call, older siblings. Even though they look younger than you."

"I'm not the only one left…" X whispered to himself.

"Why are you quite, man?" questioned Zero. "You can finally get the answers you've always wanted!"

"Thanks, Zero."

"I think we should clue-in the robots about the future," Alia said. "I'm pretty sure they want to know how much it has changed since their time."

"And the best person to do that is X!" exclaimed Zero.

"Huh? Why me!"

"You guys share a bond, that's why," Alia told X.

"Alright, it's settle. X will inform them of the future. Now, all of you get out of my office. I have to get this report done." Signas kicked them out of his office.

Alia, X, and Zero headed towards the 17th Unit Rec. room to inform the Right bots.

"How did I get myself into these things?" wondered X.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'VE COMPLETED CHAPTER 2! 7 pages to be exact!

I'm sorry about the delay. Gomen! I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Again I am sorry if I got some of the characters wrong. Please help and tell me what's wrong! I'm still looking for a beta!

Thanks to all those who reviewed!

For those of you who read my EXE fic, please be patient as I type out the next chapter. It will be up soon, I hope.

By the way, has anyone seen Zero?

(Rock, Roll, Blues, X, Axl, Layer, Pallette, Alia, Rush, Beat, and Tango shook their heads.)

I wonder where can he be?

Now, click the button and REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 3: Introductions

Neko-chan: I'm not dead! Sorry about not updating. Blame it all on school work! HAHAHAHAHAHA! You know, I haven't seen Zero since the intro in chapter 1. Where is he? goes searching for Zero

Alia: While Neko-chan is searching for Zero, I'll steal the spotlight from X. Neko-chan does not own any Rockman and/or Rockman X characters unless otherwise notice.

X: I schedule to say the disclaimer this time.

Alia:……I'm sorry X…looks sad

X: OhAlia, don't be sad.

-----------------------------------

Chapter 3: Introductions

-----------------------------------

17th Rec. Room

X had just finished his explanation of the future. He told them everything that had happened, including the Sigma Wars. It took a while for it to sink in but the robots got it.

"Whoa, the future seems really cool, except for the Sigma guy." Rock was impressed.

"It really has changed," Roll added, "Dr. Light would have been proud of you X."

"Meoww." Tango jumped from Roll's lap and onto Blues' lap.

Blues started to stroke Tango. He stares at X.

X catches Blues's stare, "I know this is what you were suspecting, being activated in another war, but the Irregular Hunters are fighting to maintain the peace. Humans and Reploids alike are living together in harmony."

"Except for a few," added Zero.

Just then Alia and Pallette walked into the room with papers.

"Hi, I'm Pallette," she introduced herself. "How do you like the future so far?"

"It's very exciting," responded a happy Rock.

Zero had this eerie feeling that someone was glaring at him. His sensors quickly identified Blues. He looked at Blues, "Quit staring at me!"

Roll whacked Blues on the back of his head.

"Hey!"

"Ignore Zero. Blues' like that. Sometimes its best to."

"Specking of which, if anyone sees Blues without his helmet or sunglasses, take a picture. I wanna see how he looks like without them." He points at Blues' shades.

Pallette examines Blues. "You mean he always them on?"

Rock, Roll, Tango, and Beat nodded.

Blues was getting irritated with this conversation and decided to change the topic. "So are we done with this? Can we go now?"

"I don't see why not. But first, let's get you guys registered first." X was about to open the door when Alia spoke up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, X," she said.

"Why is that?" He went ahead and opened the door only to slam it shut.

"That's why."

"The techies want to dissect your siblings," Pallette responded.

"Then how-"

Alia interrupted him. "Which is why Pallette and I are here with the papers. Getting pass those technies aren't a walk in the park." She showed him the papers, then turn to the Light bots. "Name in order of oldest to youngest, please."

Roll answered her question, "Blues Light, Rock Light, and Roll Light. Rock and I are the same age."

"Pets?"

Roll pointed to each of them when she called our their names, "Beat, Rush, and Tango."

"Occupant is undecided along with resident, I assume."

They nodded.

"Ok, then I'll need your signatures here." She pointed to the "x" and then handed them their papers to read and sign. "Blues, Rock, I hope you won't mind rooming with X until you get your own housing. Roll, you be rooming with me if you don't mind."

"Not at all," Roll smiled. She somehow got a strange feeling that X and Alia were a lot closer then they seemed.

"I wonder if it's safe to go out yet?" Pallette turned to Zero, "Go check."

"Huh? Why me?"

"Cause you're disposable."

"HEY!" Zero and Pallette were about to argue more but Axl walked in playing his handheld game system.

"Hey, I heard you guys found Dr. Light's robots, X!"

"How did you get in here with all the techies out there?" asked Pallette.

"Signas scared them away a few seconds ago." Axl turns to Rock, "Hi, I'm Axl."

"Hi Axl, I'm Rock!"

"I'll Roll, and this is our older brother Blues."

"Whacha playing?"

"Rockman 8."

"Cool, they made a game out of me?"

"Yeah, this is the one where you encountered Duo."

"Whoa! Can I see?"

Axl showed Rock the game.

"Look it's Blues!" Rock pointed to the screen.

------------------------------------------------

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………Please review and help me find Zero.

Sincerely,

Neko-chan :3


	6. Chapter 4: Memory of an Old Light

(A/N: This chapter may contain errors in grammar, spelling, etc. Just thought to upload it since it has been so long and I know waiting can be a pain. Probably will replace this chapter with correction later this week)

Neko-chan: Konnichi wa! I'm so glad that you guys, the readers, decided to click on my story. There is no excuse about how late this update is.

Axl's voice: Neko-chan, I think you're in the wrong story.

Neko-chan: Huh? (looks around and sees Axl's face through a computer screen) Looks like I am, oh well. Anyways, I'm sorry for the late update. Thank you for all the reviews! Oh, Axl, have you seen Zero?

Axl's voice: Sorry, Neko-chan, haven't seen him.

Neko-chan: Thanks anyway.

Axl's voice: Neko-chan does not own Rockman or Rockman X. She does however wish to own a PSP and a DS.

(Axl leaves)

Unknown person: Neko-chan.

Neko-chan (turns around): AHHHHHHHHHHH! ZERO-VIRUS!

NEKO-CHAN LOGGING OUT

-  
Chapter 4: Memories of an Old Light -------------------------------------

After the all the papers were done, Zero decided that X should give the Light bots a personal tour of the base. X tried to reason with his best friend that he also had things to do, like his paperwork. X then realized that it was Zero he tried to reason with, in which Zero does not listen to anyone's reasons, well except for Iris' but that's another story. But of course X dragged Zero and Axl along for the ride.

It took about three hours to completely cover the entire base from front to back, and everything in between. Roll was really impress with the technology, Rock was amazed with the humans and Reploids interacting, and Blues…was just Blues, although he did keep his eyes on Zero, not that you could notice. It was something about the blonde haired Reploid that bugged him, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

At the end of the tour, Zero got fed up with Blues staring at him. "Quit staring at me!"

"Staring at you?" questioned Axl. "I thought he was staring at me."

"You can't really tell who he's staring at, but I'm pretty sure he's staring at Zero." Rock stared into his brother's visor.

Blues, annoyed by Rock, shoved him away, "This is pointless."

"Blues!" Roll was shocked at his behavior.

"We're all ready back at the 17th Rec. Room," stated X.

"Well, look at the time!" Zero exclaimed. "I'm sorry but Axl and I have a previous engagement and must go."

"We do?"

Zero gave Axl "the look" and Axl got the hint.

"Oh yeah! How could I forget!" Axl pretended to remembered. "We gotta hurry, or we'll be late! It was nice meeting you guys!"

Axl and Zero headed out the door.

Roll blinked, "What was that about?"

"Don't worry about them," reassured X. "Their like that."

"I know you have a lot of questions, X," Blues said.

X nodded, "I don't know where to start, bro-"

"You can say it, we are family," Blues urged.

"Let's start at the beginning, ne Roll-chan?" stated a cheerful Rock.

"Sounds good," Roll agreed. "You start, Blues."

"It was the year 20XX, a time where Dr. Albert Wily and Dr. Thomas Right were partners…" When he go to the part where Wily started to turn evil, Rock jumped in.

"I volunteered myself to be transformed into a battle robot to combat Wily's Robot Masters. Wile had taken control of our other brothers, Cutman, Gutsman, Iceman, Fireman, Bomberman, and Elecman. I defeated them and Papa reprogram them to be good again." He continued.

After Rock finished talking about Duo, Roll took over. "It was quite peaceful after Duo left. We assumed that Will had died in the accident, so we continued with our lives. It was about a few months after Duo left that Dr. Right started on you, X. He didn't tell us about you until you were half-way done. He activated you twice, one to see if you were functional and the second was for us to meet you. We were still debating on what to name you, Doc told us that you have countless possibilities. Then Rock suggested the name X. Of course, we were all stunned. We were all expecting a name like Bebop from Rock. Apparently, Rock was studying variables at the time. The variable "X" had lots of meaning, not to mention it was the first letter to the doctor's middle name, Xavier. So it was decided that you were going to be name after Dr. Right. X, which is short for Xavier."

"But the peace didn't last long. Wily was alive after all; he reprogram Forte, without Forte's consent. Forte was berserk. It took both Rock and I to take him down. The Doc fixed him afterwards, but we never heard from him or his wolf, Gospel, again. Afterwards, I decided to sneak into Wily's hideout after we located it, Rock tagged with me to see what that old man was planning." Blues continued.

"There, we saw Wily building this red robot with a blue gem on the helmet. It looked like a girl. Now that I really think about it, it kinda looks like Zero," Rock commented.

"We went back home to tell the Doc about it. A week later, he gave us this chip, and said that we were to install it into the new robot Wily was building." Blues explained. "I snuck out that night, without anyone knowing to install the chip. It was a success to my knowledge."

"Papa had finished constructing you. But he was afraid that you and the world weren't ready for each other; that you maybe unstable. He decided to put you in stasis for at least 30 years to analyze your system and function. But all did not go as plan, about two months after you were in stasis, something attacked our lab."

"It caught us by surprised and broke through our lab's defense system. The second impact destroyed the walls, and caused them to collapse. Dr. Right rushed us all down into the basement, even with his declining health, and shoved us into the capsules…" Roll started to cry.

X knew what happened next. Their creator, no their father, had given up his life to ensure their safety. Tango jumped onto Roll's lap and tried to cheer her up. Rock had also started to cry, he tried to keep it in.

"Are you ok, Rock?" X asked.

"Yeah.."

Blues decided to change the subject. "X, you should watch yourself around that Zero guy. Rock's right, he does resemble the robot Wily was building. Even though that chip the Doc had me install, it might have not worked."

"Zero? He's not a robot. He's a Reploid." A while ago, X had explained to his siblings what a Reploid was. "I've known him since I joined the Hunter. Besides, granted he's a menace, he's a true friend."

"I suppose, but just be careful, X."

"Blues, are you being a caring older brother?" Roll asked.

"Is it a crime?" he responded.

They all laughed.  
-  
The reason it's Dr. Right is because there is no "L" in the Japanese language. It's a pun for Light, so to say I think…?

Neko-chan: This was sad for me to type. (cries)

Unknown person grabs Neko-chan: Neko-chan.

Neko-chan: AHHHHHH! ZERO VIRUS! LET ME GO LET ME GO!

Person takes off helmet: Neko-chan, it's me Zero.

: Zero-kun?

Zero: Remember, in the EXE universe, I'm still the Zero Virus.

Neko-chan: Zero-kun! (gets out Zero's hammer from X8)

Zero: Why are you looking at me with my hammer in your hand? (nervously starts to run away)

Neko-chan: Don't ever do that to me again! (chases Zero)

Alia: (sweatdrops) I guess it I'll announce the Review Response while our author is busy killing Zero.

To:  
Found Him & jhvh777: Apparently Zero was over in the EXE universe playing the Zero Virus.

Ciel the Hedgehog: Nice Zero toy. 

Nakori Maverick huntress (): I hope Zero's gonna be ok, that is after I clobber him too. :3 Rose Kitsune.EXE, can I call u kitsune-chan?

Everyone else: Thanks a bunch for the reviews! Please check, my forum in the EXE section for future updates for both of my stories. The name is "Author Help" Also, I'm thinking of renaming this story, care to any suggestion? Just post it in the Author Help, under renaming. For those waiting for Rock n' Roll, Rhythm n' Blues update, please wait a while longer cause I'm gonna type it later this week.

- Neko-chan 


	7. Author's Note

-1Sorry for the delay, but I AM NOT DEAD! Yet anyway. XDD I've been very lazy sort of. And now my senior year is here and I have to work on my personal statement. I am currently typing the next chapter of this story. Hopefully I will have it done sometime within the next two week. This time, it's a PROMISE! If I don't have an update, then feel free to spam my email account with flames wanting an update. XD

Neko-chan


	8. Chapter 5: Past Meets Future

Neko-chan: Sorry for the late chapters!! I blame school, college applications, and my laziness to type! Thank you to PRIVATE for betaing this chapter! Roll say disclamier!

Roll: Neko does not own Rockman.

Chapter 5: Past Meets Future

------------------------------

X and Alia debated a bit about what they should do with the Light robots. Considering the fact if someone would recognize them from the history books, then all hell would break lose and Rock would become a dissection specimen.

"X, we can't keep them prisoners you know!"

So far, the Light robots were waiting in the 17th Rec. Room with nothing to do.

"Well, X, should we take the risk?" Alia asked.

"I say we take it."

'Is X walking on the wild side?' Alia thought.

So the decision was made, and X and Alia arranged an outing for Blues, Rock, and Roll today. Zero would have joined them but Signas pulled him into his office before he could get one foot out of the base. Who really knew why but Zero had a strange look that spoke to X when their eyes crossed. X was certain he misinterpreted them because 'Please, help me, help me, I'm scared, I'm scared!' didn't really sound like the Zero way of looking at life. Oh well. 'Dead man walking' really was the last thing X thought before seeing the office door slam shut.

The gang took the metro to Megaopolis. Rock stuck his head out in a very dog-like way as X desperately wanted to yank him back in. Alia just laughed at X.

"Do you guys have flying cars?" Rock asked.

"Didn't they have flying cars back then?" Alia responded.

"Yeah, but I always wanted to ask that." He gave a big cheesy smile afterwards. Rock had a little philosophy going on that went somewhere along the lines of 'Hey, if you're in the future...' He still wanted to ask if food was in pill form but their ride hit the end of the line.

When they reached downtown, Rock' s eyes glowed with excitement, followed

by Roll. X wasn't too sure about Blues because of his shades. He had learned last night that Blues refused to let anyone see beyond his shades, even when sleeping. After trying for 10 minutes to convinced Blues otherwise, X gave up.

Flashback to last night.

"C'mon."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes!"

"...No?"

"Touche!"

End Flashback

They explored the town from shop to shop, stand to stand. The Light bots were amazed on how humans and reploids were interacting with each other. So much has changed since the year 20XX. At noon and after a LOT of hearing Rock and Roll chatter, the group decided to grab a bite to eat.

"Can you guys eat?" Alia asked. Her knowledge of robots were very little.

"Papa installed a part that can convert what we eat into energy. It faster to take energy directly but eating's more fun if you asked me."

"Oh, okay, I guess I never really thought of it that way... What do you guys want? X's treat!"

"Huh?" X was caught off guard by that comment but ran with it. "Oh, sure, my treat..."

"We want burgers!" Rock and Roll exclaimed.

"What about you, Blues?"

"…."

"Blues doesn't eat." Roll responded from her brother.

"Well, then burgers it is."

Together they walked into a burger joint and order five combos, just in case

Blues decided to eat. After that, the group found a spot to sit down and rest. X

had put their number at the edge of the table.

"What do you think of our world?" Alia asked.

Roll answered, "It' s wonderful. There are so many things to see. It's super different from the year 20XXDr. Light would have been proud of you, X!"

With the mention of Dr. Light, silenced arrived. Only when the waitress came and delivered their food did they speak again.

"I hope he survived the explosion," Rock wished as the reploid waitress went back to her regular duties.

Blues, being the older brother he was, agreed with Rock; even though he believed otherwise. But there was a part of him that truly wished that Rock was right. It was just too painful to think otherwise. Yes, Blues and Light had their arguments every now and then, but there was a deep bond beneath the surface, a bond between father and son.

"Food's here!" X changed the subject.

"I wonder if it still tastes the same in the future." Rock took a bite out of his burgers, followed by Roll. They turned to each other and smiled as they continued to eat their burgers like nothing.

Blues just stared at his food while the other ate. 'It does look good, should I?' he wondered.

"This taste great! You gotta try it Blues!"

"Rock, close your mouth when you eat..." X handed Rock a napkin to wipe off some of the burgers that wounded flying everywhere.

"If you don't want it, we could always order something else." Alia offered.

Blues stared at the burger in front of him.

"Just take a bite Blues," pleaded Roll.

After a few seconds, Blues took a bite out of the burger. Everyone awaited his

response. "It's okay."

"Great!" And everybody continued on with their meal in joy except if X, who had to clean up little bits of burgers.

After lunch, the group went to the mall. They spent hours there, trying on

clothes and accessories. (And surprisingly, Rock and Roll found even more things to chatter like squirrels about) It was around 3 pm when Zero finally showed up.

"Hey, sorry I'm late."

"What mess did you cause this time?" Alia gave him the _stare_.

"What?! I can't believe you don't trust me!"

"If you must know, you're Zero, that's why." X stated.

"X, I'm hurt."

"Well, how'd it go?"

"Nothing really. Signas told me my Unit's mission for tomorrow. We'll be out in New York for about a week, two max." Zero explained. "It's about, well I don't know what's it's about. He said he'll fill me in tomorrow. All he told me

today was that we'll be searching through an old Repliforce station outpost."

As that last sentence left Zero's month, X saw that it brought back

painful memories of the Repliforce war from the corner of Zero's eyes. Most of

Repliforce weren't Irregulars, they were just dumped in with the ones who

were. Colonel wasn't an Irregular, just a reploid who fought for better

rights. Iris too; she fought for her brother and Zero. Although later, her feelings

toward Zero changed drastically after he took down her brother and tried to

take Zero's life in revenge, Zero was forced to take her down. It was a sad day

for Zero. His emotions turned cold. The only person who knew why was X himself. Alia didn't join the Hunter until the next uprising.

X tried getting Zero to talk about it, but to no avail. He would just brush it

off as if it never happened. But deep inside, Zero was suffering. He had killed

the person he loved the most and that was tearing his soul apart. This would

explain some of the pranks he pulled and the one-night stands he had.

Seeing Zero like this wasn't the Zero X knew. X decided to change the

subject by suggesting the idea of getting ice cream before things got ugly. Rock

favored the suggestion by saying that he wanted chocolate.

They headed towards an ice cream parlor and placed their orders. They got their

cups of creamy goodness and they sat down at a table outside. There, everyone

stared at Zero's order.

He had a green like substance that had nuts in it. "What?! Pistachio ice cream's good!"

"You don't strike us as a pistachio person," Alia commented.

"You always seem to amaze me, Zero," X said.

"It's all about strawberry, people. You sure no one wants to share?" Everybody shook their head for their mouths were already full with their ice of choice. Roll enjoyed her all natural strawberry ice cream all to herself with a HUGE smile.

With Zero's strange order of pistachio and Roll's favorite strawberry ice cream, X had cookies n' cream, Rock had chocolate, Alia had strawberry shortcake, and Blues had vanilla, plain and simple. They headed back to HQ afterwards. Amazing how a bit of some ice cream makes everything better, even Repliforce scars.

--------------------------------

Neko-chan: eating pistachio ice cream What? It's really good. Right Zero-kun?

Zero: Of course.

Neko-chan: Thank you for all those reviews! And this actually came out on time as I promise. I don't think I'll be able to post the EXE one up by the end of this week. But I will get it up!!!!! Plus, I would like to thank again, PRIVATE, for being my beta for this chapter. Which explains why it has some of her style in it. XD

Review Response:

The person who sighed "…" as their SN: I quote "NEVER PUT YAOI IN ANY MEGAMAN FANFICS!" People have their preferences on pairings, leave them alone! I just happened not to like yaoi pairings, but others people do!! So what if they want to put X and Zero together or Blues.exe and Rock.exe together, it's their fanfics. Don't like, don't read. Sorry I just needed to point that out.

To the person who signed "Iris email or message me for further details

To everyone else: Thank you for waiting for this update. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
